Tanjoubi Omedeto
by FeNiiX-D18
Summary: Regalo super-mega-atrasado de Dino n.nU D18


Hola!

En si la idea surgió por esta imagen que vi XD

.

Tanjoubi Omedeto mega atrasado Dino =9

* * *

_**- Tanjoubi Omedeto -**_

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DINO-SENSEI! - gritaron todos los alumnos del italiano cuando este atravesó la puerta para dar inicio a su clase. Por tremendo grito en coro, Dino se sorprendió lo suficiente para tropezar con sus propios pies y caer contra el suelo. Un poco sonrojado por la recién caída, pero también por la sorpresa de que sus alumnos sabían de su cumpleaños cuando apenas él podía recordar el nombre de algunos cuantos.

-Muchas gracias chicos, pero eso no evitara que tengamos clase - bromeó mientras se ponía de pie.

Inmediatamente se vio rodeado de todas las chicas que estaban enamoradas de él en secreto y querían ser las primeras en entregar su presente al profesor.

Todos eran pequeños obsequios desde broches hasta plumas y una que otra carta. Como pudo logró guardarse todo en la ropa mientras los iba recibiendo. Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto se encontraban junto con los demás chicos detrás de la bola de chicas.

Fuera del salón, el líder del comité disciplinario pasaba patrullando la escuela, llevaba un pequeño objeto con él y cuando notó un escándalo y una multitud, se detuvo a observar la situación, tan solo unos segundos, los suficientes antes de ser descubierto por el chillido de Tsuna.

-Hiiii!, Hibari-san! - se escucho por todo el salón, alertando no solo a las chicas que regresaron asustadas inmediatamente a sus lugares, sino también a Dino que cruzo la mirada con el prefecto un instante.

-Kyoya! - le saludó.

En un acto reflejo escondió la pequeña caja que cargaba con él y sólo lo miró molesto antes de apartar la mirada y continuar con su camino.

Dino intentó buscar a Kyoya cuando llego la hora del descanso; pero Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko e incluso Haru que cargaba con Lambo e I-pin abordaron al rubio.

-Felicidades Dino-san! - dijeron todos juntos, al tiempo que Tsuna con una sonrisa le mostraba un gran pastel de chocolate.

-Muchas gracias chicos. - y recibía con cariño el presente.

-Ahora debes pedir un deseo Dino-san - se acerco Kyoko a prender las velitas.

-un deseo, eh? - alzó la vista con los ojos cerrados y pensando que podría pedir, suspiro abriendo los ojos y nuevamente vio a Kyoya, estaba en la azotea observándolos, le sonrió, pero al igual que la ultima vez solo le dio la espalda.

- ¡Listo! Y soplo las velas de colores sobre el pastel

-Hahi! Que pediste Dino-san?

-No Haru, regaño I-Pin. Si lo dice no se cumplirá.

Todos pasaron un par de horas celebrando el cumpleaños, Tsuna platicando con Dino acerca de trivialidades y tonterías de la vida. I-Pin persiguiendo a Lambo para quitarle de vuelta la rebanada de pastel que le había tocado. Gokudera quejándose con Yamamoto por robarle una de las fresas que le habían tocado y Kyoko y Haru animando a Ryohei mientras hacia un par de movimientos de boxeo.

Una vez se hubo terminado el pastel, Dino despidió a todos en la puerta de la escuela, el aún debía trabajar en el papeleo que había dejado acumular.

Suspiró una vez más al saberse todo el trabajo que tenia por hacer, antes de notar a Hibird volando sobre él. Estiró su mano ofreciéndole a la pequeña ave para que se posara en ella, pero lo que recibió fue una pequeña caja. Un fuerte latido atravesó su pecho, abrió el objeto lo mas rápido que pudo y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una llave y un dije en forma de "K". Sujeto fuertemente el llavero, conocía esa llave y corrió hacia la escuela, específicamente al lugar de donde pertenecía. La introdujo en la ranura de la manija abriéndose paso a la oficina de Kyoya.

-Tardaste demasiado Haneuma - se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, recargado contra su asiento y una cara de aburrimiento en el rostro.

-Ignoro la queja y en apenas unos cuantos pasos largos alcanzo a Kyoya en su asiento

-Gracias por el regalo, Kyoya. Le susurro antes de intentar apropiarse de su boca.

-Alto ahí, Haneuma. - le dio un pequeño empujón antes de que el rubio cumpliera con su propósito.

-Primero, confiscare esto - Hibari tardo un par de minutos rebuscando entre su ropa para apropiarse de cada uno de los regalos que las niñas le habían obsequiado, sin ninguna queja Dino se dejaba hacer.

-Este lo puedo conservar, ¿cierto? - le mostró el llavero que aún mantenía en la palma de su mano.

Un leve sonrojo cruzo el rostro del pelinegro y el bronco no lo pudo evitar más, se hizo con la boca de Kyoya, quien no tardo en corresponder, hasta que noto que el rubio sonreía sobre sus labios, asegurando que ya había visto a un lado sobre el escritorio el mismo llavero que le había dado, con la diferencia que la letra del dije era una "D".

-Los cumpleaños y los pasteles de cumpleaños con velas son increíbles, ¿ne Kyoya?

-Deja de hablar tanto, Haneuma - regaño Kyoya molesto por haber cortado el beso, solo para decir semejante tontería.

"Deseo, deseo que Kyoya me permita estar siempre a su lado"

* * *

Sip quedo cortito buuuu, pero la buena noticia es que ya estoy trabajando en otro fic, de hecho ya adelante como 5 capitulos, pero no pienso publicarlo hasta que este completamente terminado =9 asi que solo esperen un poco mas w andaré de vuelta muy pronto =D

Gracias por leer X3


End file.
